danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Takemikazuchi
Takemikazuchi is a god and the head of the Takemikazuchi Familia. Plot Volume 1 Takemikazuchi participated at the God's Banquet at the Ganesha Familia Headquarters. He also taught Hestia dogeza, an ultimate secret technique that apparently either grants to the user the ability to always be forgiven or to have their request always accepted. Volume 6 At the God's Banquet hosted by Apollo, Bell met Hermes, Asfi, Takemikazuchi, and Mikoto. As they were busy talking, everyone in the room was captivated by Freya and Ottar's entrance. Hermes, Takemikazuchi, Mikoto quickly averted their gazes to prevent themselves from being captivated by her beauty while Asfi didn't even bother to look. After looking around the banquet, Freya's gaze turned to Bell and she walked over to him. Freya asked him if he could show her a dream that night but Hestia quickly rejected her offer and snapped Bell out of Freya's beauty. Ottar bowed to them as they left and Loki approached with Aiz soon after. Loki wore a suit while Aiz wore a green dress which captivated Bell instantly and he thought that her beauty rivaled Freya's own beauty. Loki complained to Hestia about her entrance being shadowed by Freya while Aiz talked with Bell. Hestia noticed that Loki was wearing a suit and took the opportunity to make a jab at her flat chest. This enraged Loki, making her counter with her claim that Aiz was better than Bell. The situation escalated into a argument on whose Familia member was better. In the end Hestia dragged Bell off while Loki dragged Aiz off. Bell wanted to talk to her more but knew that normally they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be with each other. Overwhelmed by the rich atmosphere of the banquet, Bell took a moment to rest near a balcony. While there he overheard bits of a conversation between Hyacinthus and Zanis Lustra with his improved senses. He is then approached by Hermes who was wondering if Bell was going to dance. He asked Bell whether he had a girl in mind and Bell's gaze fell on Aiz. Hermes saw this and a smirk formed on his face. Hermes dragged Bell across the room to Aiz against his will. Hestia and Loki were still in the midst of an argument and Aiz didn't know what to do. Seeing Bell and Hermes approach, she left the two Gods to talk with them. Bell was horrified when Hermes asked Aiz to a dance and Aiz herself didn't know what to do. She was about to decline his offer when Hermes made up an excuse of having something to do and forced Bell to ask her for a dance instead of him. Bell was extremely nervous but managed to ask Aiz to dance with him, which she happily accepted. Bell led Aiz out to the dance floor hand in hand. They began dancing although both of them didn't know how to dance. After several errors, the pair received advice from Takemikazuchi and Mikoto as they danced past them. Bell and Aiz took this advice and their dancing improved. Aiz revealed to Bell that this was her first time dancing with someone. Although the two were enjoying their time together, there were others in the room that didn't like them being together. Hestia and Loki noticed them dancing and tried to stop them. Fortunately, Hermes noticed the situation and had Asfi restrain the two Goddesses and take them out to the balcony. Across the room, Freya was also unhappy with the situation and asked Ottar if he could bring a group of minotaur into the banquet, to which he replied that it was impossible. Bell and Aiz finished their dance and headed to the balcony to meet their respective Goddess. Both Goddesses were in a bad mood and tried forcing them to dance when Apollo appeared. Apollo announced to those gathered that he was planning on challenging Hestia to a War Game. Hestia, realizing that the whole fight in the bar was staged, became angry and quickly dragged Bell out of the banquet before anything else happened. Trivia *Takemikazuchi is named after the a Japanese thunder god. Category:God Category:Characters Category:Takemikazuchi Familia